1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of detecting the electric power consumed by a self light emission panel and, more particularly, to a self light emission display device, a power consumption detecting device, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays have been used widely in computer display units, cellular phone sets, television receivers, and other electronic devices. At present, liquid crystal display panels are mainly used as flat panel displays. However, the liquid crystal display panels have been and are still suffering small angles of view and low response speeds.
The advent of flat panel display panels, which are free of the drawbacks of liquid crystal display panels has been expected.
The most promising one of those flat panel display panel is an organic EL display panel including a matrix of organic EL elements. The organic EL display panel not only has a good angle of view and responsiveness, but also provides other excellent characteristics including no need for backlight, high luminance, and high contrast.
It is also important for organic EL display panels to have a lower power consumption requirement than ever. Reduced power consumption as well as suppressing the bad effects that an abrupt load change has is a common task to be achieved among all self light emission devices. Such a task is considered to be indispensable for reducing the power consumption of all the device components and also for reducing the scale of the power supply system for the display panel.
Some established technologies for detecting the electric power consumed by an organic EL display panel will be described below.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-329714 discloses a circuit for reducing a power loss caused by a resistor that is used to detect a consumed current for thereby increasing the accuracy with which to detect power consumption.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-187466 discloses a circuit for detecting abnormal power consumption based on detected actual power consumption and an image display ratio calculated from image data.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-041188 reveals a power supply system for calculating power consumption using a measured current value and supplying the calculated power consumption data to a power supply circuit through a feedback loop to absorb power supply fluctuations.